dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Chiron Nest
The Chiron Nest is a Level 95 4-man Nest located at the Garden of Time and Space (Lv95). Lore Who shall try their luck in the turbulent sea? If you truly are a hero blessed by the goddess, A treasure island filled with gold is what you will discover. If not, you will find yourself dissolved into foam by the crushing waves. Overview Stage 1: Jealous Blade Dancer Ravina Ugly Mergilion is not worth your time. Nor is the butterface worth Lord Hirendel’s love. I’m the only one who is worthy enough to rule this beautiful cave and be loved by the Lord. Don’t you agree? Stage 2: Frost Wind Gustos The end of the Seabed Cave is near. But a thunderous roar can be heard from up ahead. The outcry is nothing like what you’ve heard until now, and the gust of wind it has created carries chilly air. Stage 3: Piercing Saltador I’ve placed my trust in the captain and came all the way here, but treasures are nowhere in sight! Where are they hidden?! I’m so angry now that I’m thinking of betraying the captain. My fancy ice spear skill is too good to be wasted on piracy. Don’t you agree, Strenga? Wait a minute, where did he go? Strengaaaaa! Stage 4: Red Fang Captain Drook My precious treasures… You’re making me lose them! Quick, get the bombs and gunpowder ready! I will live by my name of Red Fang and blow each and every one of them into pieces! Anyone who stops me shall turn into a pile of ash. MUAHAHAHA!! “Captain!! Look!! There’s a rock ahead!!” BANG! Rewards ★Nest Normal: *Mid Grade Hero’s Weapon Powerstone *Mid Grade Hero’s Armour Powerstone *Low Grade Luminous Talisman Fragment *Low Grade Luminous Dragon Jade Fragment *Harmony Cube *Enhancement Hammer *Lost Beggar’s Box *High Grade Essence of Life, Legend Grade Enhancement Hammer, Miracle Jelly Entry Ticket, Gold Goblin Coin, Nest Points, Lv95 Epic Heraldry Plate, Elevation Cube, and Rarestone are also dropped at a set rate. ★Nest Hardcore: *High Grade Hero’s Weapon Powerstone *High Grade Hero’s Armour Powerstone *Low Grade Luminous Talisman Fragment *Low Grade Luminous Talisman Essence *Enhancement Heraldry Plate *Low Grade Luminous Dragon Jade Fragment *Low Grade Luminous Dragon Jade Heart *Harmony Cube *Elevation Cube *Weapon/Armour Powerstone, High Grade Essence of Life, Polished Garnet, Unique Grade Enhancement Hammer, Legend Grade Enhancement Hammer, Miracle Jelly Entry Ticket, Gold Goblin Coin, Nest Points and Rarestone are also dropped at a set rate. ★Nest Hell: *High Grade (Veteran) Hero’s Weapon Powerstone *High Grade (Veteran) Hero’s Armour Powerstone *Low Grade Luminous Talisman Fragment *Low Grade Luminous Talisman Essence *Enhancement Heraldry Plate *Low Grade Luminous Dragon Jade Fragment *Low Grade Luminous Dragon Jade Heart *Rarestone (5000Gold) *High Grade Essence of Life, Polished Garnet, Unique Grade Enhancement Hammer, Legend Grade Enhancement Hammer, Miracle Jelly Entry Ticket, Gold Goblin Coin, Nest Points, Harmony Cube, and Elevation Cube are also dropped at a set rate. * Changelog * Patch Update ** June 10, 2018: Added. Category:Zones Category:Nests Category:Removed